That December
by ligrass
Summary: Sehun menyelidiki sebuah kasus yang berkaitan dengan 'makhluk asing' misterius. berawal dari sebuah keluarga kecil, hingga membuat Sehun seolah-olah dalam kutukan. kesialan, kematian, teror. keterlibatan seorang wanita cantik bernama Luhan yang diduga adalah tersangka. ada apa sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

That December

Character : HunHan

Genre :

 **Warning : GS, AU,Typo**

"ayo masuk".

Suara dari luar ruangan mengintrupsi kegiatan Sehun. Ketika mendongak, pintu dihadapannya sudah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang tahanan yang dijaga oleh dua orang penjaga. Sinar lampu terang dari luar menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangan gelap milik Sehun. Samar bisa Sehun lihat tahan itu adalah wanita.

Air mukanya sungguh tenang. Tak ada panik ,marah ataupun bingung ketika penjaga menggiringnya kembali. Sehun membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan segara meraih notenya yang tergeletak disamping vas bunga anyelir. Melontarkan senyum ramahnya pada wainta yang sudah duduk didepannya.

Tak lama, dua penjaga itu pergi dan membiarkan pintu kembali tertutup. Menyisakan mereka berdua dengan satu sumber cahaya dari lampu kecil diantara mereka.

"apa kabar, ibu Kim?". Satu pertanyaan sederhana terlontar dari bibir tipisnya yang masih mengulas sebuah senyum.

Tangannya tampak menggoreskan tinta pulpen diatas note-nya. "kita hanya akan melakukan perbincangan sebentar, sambil memeriksa kesehatan ,Ibu Kim, boleh?".

Wanita itu mengangguk patuh. Hendak membuka bibirnya namun diurungkan. Ibu Kim adalah wanita bernama lengkap Kim Soomi, dulu dia seorang guru dari sekolah swasta di Gangdong-Gu yang telah ditutup satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Beliau mulanya tinggal di sebuah kontrakan dekat sekolah bersama suami dan kedua anaknya. Tapi tiga tahun lalu suaminya telah meninggal, dan anak pertamanya merantau entah kemana. Ibu Kim sudah pensiun satu bulan sebelum sekolah ditutup, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah kekampung halamannya.

Tanpa diduga penderitaan Ibu Kim tak berhenti disana, saat minggu pertama beliau menyekolahkan anaknya yang masih Sekolah Dasar, itu adalah awal dari stress berkepanjangan Ibu Kim. Anak keduanya , tanpa alasan yang jelas setiap pulang sekolah selalu mendapatkan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya, anak keduanya mengamuk dan hilang kendali didalam kelas.

Ibu kim membawa anak keduanya ke psikiater dan melakukan terapi secara rutin, dokter psikiater itu member laporan jika anak kedunya hanya mengalami stress berat saja.

Itu bohong, Ibu Kim membawa pulang kembali anaknya. Tapi anaknya mengamuk lebih hebat, sampai Ibu Kim memutuskan untuk memasung anaknya di dapur. Ibu Kim tidak tega sebenarnya, tapi jika tidak begitu anaknya akan bertindak brutal dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi.

"tolong angkat kepala Ibu sebentar". Pinta Sehun lembut, lelaki itu mengarahkan tangannya pada dagu Ibu Kim, melihat dengan seksama luka-luka disekitar leher Ibu Kim yang terlihat baru. Sehun menyirit sebentar lalu menatap ibu Kim.

Lelaki itu menulis sesuatu di notenya lagi. "siapa yang melakukan ini,?".

Ibu Kim menundukkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Dan melirik kesegala arah gelisah. "a-aku tidak tau".

Sehun mengulas senyumnya, tangan besarnya mendarat di kedua bahu wanita tua itu. "mari saya antar ke ruang pengobatan".

Sehun menyamakan langkah pelannya dengan Ibu Kim tangannya tak melepaskan lengan Ibu Kim yang sedikit bergetar. "apa ada yang ingin kau kau katakan padaku?". Tanya berhenti sejenak diambang into, memastikan Ibu Kim tidak memiliki masalah. Ibu Kim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas ringan.

"sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang kucurigai sejak awal anakku menjadi seperti itu". Ibu Kim menatap ubin mengkilap dengan sendu. Sehun mengangkat alis kanannya. Lalu mendekat untuk menyimak perkataan Ibu Kim selanjutnya.

"err… siapa itu?"

"aku akan memberitahukannya, hanya jika kau bisa membantuku mempertemukanku dengan orang itu". Ujar Ibu Kim.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung teater. Ditangannya kini ada selembar tiket berwarna keemasan, yang kemudian ia berikan pada penjaga yang telah siap didepan pintu.

Langkah kakinya menuntun sang pemilik menuju ruangan utama pertunjukan teater. Sehun duduk dibarisan kedua dari belakang. Sementara kanan dan kirinya kosong.

Ketika teater dimulai beberapa orang baru berdatangan ,salah satunya seorang wanita yang mengambil tempat disamping Sehun.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat jengkel, wanita itu dengan gugup meminta maaf.

"maaf aku mengganggu, tapi aku duduk dikursi sesuai tiket yang ku pesan". Ujarnya lembut.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengusap dagu runcingnya, wanita itu bergetar melihat beta tampannya Sehun. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"kau suka cerita Putri salju?".wanita itu melepas mantel tebalnya lalu melipatnya dipangkuan. Sementara satu persatu tokoh mulai memerankan perannya. Sehun menggeleng pelan. "tidak".

Wanita itu menggerakkan bibirnya pelan lalu menatap Sehun bingung. "ah.. akupun begitu, aku kemari haya untuk menemui seseorang".

Sehun menoleh, bukan karena penasaran siapa yang akan ditemui orang itu. Namun karena di teringat sesuatu. "bertemu seseorang?".

"ya, bukan kekasih. Dia salah satu pelanggan diblog ku, dan memintaku untuk bertemu secara langsung. Kami berjanji bertemu disini?".

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, lalu menormalkan kembali ekspresinya. "pelanggan blog?".

"aku memiliki blog yang terbilang cukup sukses, dan memuat tentang online shop. Dari sana aku mendapatkan uang dua kali lipat". Mata wanita itu pun menyipit tersenyum.

"dan…sebetulnya aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan seorang dokter sepertimu disini".

Wanita itu masih dengan senyum manisnya menatap Sehun. Menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"kau mengenalku? Wah". Sehun pura-pura menguap kemudian menghadap kearah panggung, melihat bagaimana putrid salju tersesat dihutan dan bertemu kurcaci.

"senang bertemu denganmu kalau begitu".

"ah, aku memberimu kartuku, siapa tau kita bisa berteman".

Sehun mengulurkan tangan putihnya , lalu menyimpan kartu itu di saku kemejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di apartemennya pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dia terlebih dahulu membersihkan badan serta rambutnya , setelah itu membuat hidangan pasta untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan kini dia sedang duduk didepan layar laptopnya yang menyala lumayan redup dengan secangkir kopi pahit dan donat.

Tanggannya menggeser tochpadnya berulang kali.

Dia mengunjungi laman blog seseorang yang dia temui di gedung teater dan menyelidiki sesuatu. Dia mendapatkan beberapa fakta yang bisa ia berikan pada Ibu Kim tentang seseorang yang diduga sebagai saksi mata. Saksi mata pertama kali anaknya dirasuki.

Orang itu wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun, berwarga kebangsaan Scotlandia. Dia bekerja disebuah pabrik kosmetik di Korea.

Informasi lengkapnya belum ditemukan. Dan besok Sehun harus menghadiri persidangan sebagai salah satu orang yang bertemu dengan korban mati terbunuh.

Pemilik blog yang beberapa jam lalu berkenalan dengan Sehun sebenarnya telah ditemukan tewas disebuah gang sempit sekitar empat kilometer dari gedung teater.

Pemilik blog itu bergegas pergi setelah memeriksa ponselnya, meninggalkan pertunjukan yang bahkan belum selesai.

Petugas dari gedung teater membantu bagian kepolisian dan menemukan bahwa pemilik blog tersebut duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Jadi, malam ini Sehun harus memutar otak dan memikirkan kata-kata yang dapat membela dirinya.

Karena jika dalam kasus pembunuhan si Pemilik blog tersebut tidak ditemukan siapa tersangka sebenarnya, maka Sehun sebagai orang yang berada disekitar korban sebelum kejadian akan kesulitan.

Tentu saja Sehun sudah menyiapkan sesuatu, dia bisa menjelaskan jika si pemilik blog tersebut ada janji dengan wanita berkebangsaan Scotlandia ,yang notabene nya langganan si korban. Dan mungkin , alasan si korban terburu-buru pergi adalah karena janji itu.

Tapi, dia perlu mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

Jujur, ini juga membuat Sehun penasaran. Apalagi setelah melihat gambar profil wanita Scotlandia tersebut mirip dengan seseorang difoto yang ditunjukkan Ibu Kim.

Berdasarkan lokasi terakhir yang bisa Sehun ketahui dari akun 'pelanggan Scotlandia'(Sehun menyebutnya begitu) itu, dia pernah berada di Taipei, China sekitar empat bulan lalu. Informasi itu ditampilkan secara gamblang dibawah usernamenya. Sial. Sehun tak berhasil mengorek informasi lebih dalam. Mungkin nanti atau kapan ia akan meminta bantuan temannya.

Sehun menyalin dan menyimpan data-data yang sekiranya dia perlukan, lalu menutup slip laptonya.

Sehun berjalan gontai kearah kasur. Sebelum dia terlelap, dia meghubungi Park Chanyeol ,rekan kerjanya, untuk meminta bantuan tentang informasi 'pelanggan Scotlandia' besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Persidangan hari ini sudah selesai, namun kasus ini belum ditutup. Tentu saja, pihak keluarga tak terima kematian anggota keluarga secara misterius dan tak ditemukan pelakunya.

Sehun sudah memberikan bukti keanehan si korban sebelum kematian. Dan polisi memutuskan melakuan penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

Kini Sehun bersiap menuju rumah inap tahanan khusus di pusat kota, tempatnya bekerja.

"aku ada perlu dengan Ibu Kim". Katanya pada penjaga kamar nomor dua puluh tiga.

Sehun sudah duduk disebuah kursi berwarna cyan disamping tempat tidur Ibu Kim. Ibu Kim memandangnya penuh tanya setelah melihat penamilan Sehun.

"apa kau dari suatu tempat atau akan pergi ke suatu temat?".

Sehun mengulas senyum. "saya baru saja memberikan kesaksian, atas korban pembunuhan kemarin malam".

Mata Ibu Kim membola, tangan kurusnya dengan kulit yang mulai mengendur menggapai wajah dan bahu tegap Sehun. "a-apa yang terjadi?kau tidak apa-apa?".

"Bu, mengenai kejadian saat itu, apa Ibu tau persis siapa orang yang Ibu sangka sebagai saksi atau bahkan pelaku?". Sehun mengusap kedua lututnya dan memandang Ibu Kim penuh harap. Wanita tua itu terlihat berpikir beberapa saat.

"Apakah Ibu pernah melihatnya sebelum kejadian itu?". Tanya Sehun lagi.

"ah…aku berpapasan dengannya beberapa kali di stasiun dan kuil di Gangdong-Gu, kalau tidak salah dia juga pernah memasuki gedung sekolah tempatku mengajar dulu, tapi entahlah…. Aku tak yakin itu dia". Jawan Ibu Kim, sinar matanya meredup tak menemukan sosok wanita misterius itu diingatannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan selembar print-out, gambar seorang wanita 'pelanggan Scotlandia' itu dan menunjukkan nya pada Ibu Kim, lalu membandingkan dengan selembar foto usang yang diberi oleh Ibu Kim. "apakah ini orang yang sama?".

Ibu Kim meraih dua lembar foto itu dan mengamatinya seksama, tak lama pupil matanya membesar. Dan kepalanya mengangguk.

"Bu, jika boleh saya tau, anda dapat darimana foto wanita ini?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oh..kurasa ini tempatnya. Ayo kita turun".

Mereka sekarang berada di Gangdong-Gu.

Chanyeol sengaja mengambil izin cuti beberapa hari dengan Sehun untuk menyelidiki seseorang, si 'Pelanggan Scotlandia'. Mereka berdua tau ini memang bukan urusan mereka, seharusnya semua masalah penyelidikan diserahkan pada polisi.

Tapi Sehun berasumsi bahwa mereka juga turut mengambil peran dalam kasus kali ini, karena menyangkut narapidana yang mereka rawat.

Setelah mendapat izin memasuki area yang dimaksud, Sehun dan Chanyeol berkeliling gedung ditemani seorang satpam penjaga.

"kukira cukup sampai disini anda mengantar kami, selebihnya kami akan mencari tahu sendiri". Ujar Sehun pada satpam itu.

Kehadiran mereka berdua tak jarang mengundang perhatian banyak orang, khususnya murid disekolah ini. Jauh-jauh mereka dating kemari untuk mengumpulkan informasi, saying sekali jika tidak didapatkan.

"kupikir kita perlu bantuan orang dalam, mungkin wanita itu adalah alumni disekolah ini. Foto yang ditemukan Ibu Kim mungkin salah satu fotonya yang tertinggal digudang". Usul Chanyeol yang disetujui Sehun.

Kini mereka berada diruangangan luas nan penuh rak berisi buku-buku tebal bersama seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Tak lama mencari, penjaga perpustakaan itu membawakan beberapa buku yang sekiranya dicari oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ini buku-buku tahunan dari sekolah menengah yang mereka singgahi.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah meminta penjaga mencarinya langsung dengan menunjukkan foto. Tapi Ibu Kim tak mengizinkannya.

"ah..". Sehun menunjuk seseorang dalam buku biografi siswa tahun ajaran 2009-2010,seorang wanita dengan setelan seragam rapih berwajah persis dengan si 'Pelanggan Scotlandia' . "ketemu". Bisiknya samar pada Chanyeol, sesekali melirik kesana-kemari memastikan tak ada yang melihat mereka.

Chanyeol membaca semua biografi si 'Pelanggan Scotlandia' kemudian memotretnya dengan ponsel dan menyalin datanya di laptop. "ini bagus, apa kau temukan dia dibuku lainnya?".

Sehun menggeleng. "selanjutnya kita periksa gudang".

"ya, kurasa juga begitu, kuharap kita diizinkan masuk kesana , dan….krasa kita harus membeli kopi panas dikantin sekolah". Chanyeol meringkas semua barang-barangnya, begitupula Sehun. Lalu menoleh pada arlojinya. "ini sudah jam masuk juga".

"kurasa polisi belum mengetahui siapa wanita ini, atau mungkin mereka mencari orang lain?".

"entah, mereka hanya menyelidiki kematian blogger itu, bisa kutebak tak lama lagi sekolah ini juga akan didatangi polisi dan menjadi ramai". Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan. Bersama dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu diponselnya.

"ramai, ya!". Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. " ada keuntungan kita tak meminta banuan polisi dan melakukannya sendiri".

"kemungkinan wanita ini sembunyi jadi lebih tipis, begitu mengetahui dia tidak dicari polisi. Hanya saja itu tak akan lama. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi dia akan pergi jauh". Jari telunjuk Chanyeol terangkat keudara menerawang. "yah…itu pun jika dia pelakunya".

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. "apa menurutmu aku perlu meminta bantuan dari Lay dan Yifan. Mereka mengawasi penerbangan ke China kan?".

"itu langkah pertama… akan kuhubungi mereka dan kujelaskan semuanya, akan kukirim data-data wanita ini juga. Lalu bagaimana jika wanita itu kabur ke Scotlandia?".

"kurasa dia tak punya akses kesana lagi. Pasportnya tak lagi berlaku untuk kesana, itu yang kudapatkan dari percakapan pribadi mereka". Jawab Sehun. "kita terlalu berpikir wanita itu akan kabur, bagaimana jika dia ada disekitar kita?".

Sehun terkekeh. Melipat lembaran kertas yang dibawanya lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jasnya. Mereka mengintip sebentar wilyah disekitar gudang,lalu mendekati secara perlahan.

"berarti itu lebih baik, kita bawa langsung dia pada Ibu Kim". Sahut Chanyeol.

Sehun menekan knop pintu gudang tersebut, tentu saja terkunci. Mereka berdua sempat mengintip melalui celah dinding kayu yang sedikit berlubang. Namun dikejutkan oleh teguran salah seorang siswi disini. Memandang mereka berdua bingung dan takut.

"semua yang ada di gudang itu sudah tak terpakai lagi. Dan kepala sekolah memutuskan bulan depan akan membakar semua file disana. File-file yang mungkin masih penting berada di gudang sebelah timur". Jelas sisi itu setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol menyampaikan maksud kedtangannya, tentu mereka tak menjelaskan semuanya.

"oh, begitu. Tapi apakah kami bisa melihat nya sebentar?". Sehun mengetuk ringan pintu gudang tersebut.

"err…Baekhyun". Sehun menbaca tag name yang dipakai gadis didepannya. "begini, kami perlu menemui kepala sekolahmu saja, kau murid kelas tiga kan?".

Baekhyun mengerjap. Tapi kemudian mengangguk. "sebenarnya saya sedang persiapan ujian , tapi kelihatannya kalian sangat membutuhkan ini". Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian member isyarat untuk Sehun dan Chanyeol. "mari saya antar keruangan beliau".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap pinggiran nampan yang ia bawa. Kemudian satu tangannya meraih secangkir kopi kesukaannya. Pandangannya menerawang langit malam jauh. Baru saja matanya akan terpejam, tapi kemudian dia dikagetkan dengan ingatannya sendiri. Ingatan tentang si 'pelanggan Scotlandia' dan segala identitas palsunya didunia maya.

Selain itu polisi memulai pergerakkannya besok untuk dimulai kembali secara rinci dari gedung teater,sepanjang jalan menuju tempat kejadian,dan toko pernak-pernik didekat tempat kejadian yang diduga didatangi korban sebelum kejadian.

Lalu, polisi mengatakan akan menlakukan penyelidikan pada si 'Pelanggan Scotlandia'. Tapi, untuk itu tentu harus menemuinya dulu.

'sementara email yang kukirimkan padanya tak dibalas' .batin Sehun merutuk kacau. Saat Sehun meminta bantuan temannya yang lain untuk melacak keberadaan email itu, dia hanya mengetahui email itu terakhir diakses dari sebuah warung internet yang terletak disekitar sekolah yang Sehun dan Chanyeol kunjungi tadi pagi.

Dan diduga si 'Pelanggan Scotlandia' itu tak menggunakan lagi emailnya. Ini benar-benar mencurigakan. Siapa dia? Dan apa masalahnya?.

Sehun memandang foto si 'Pelanggan Scotlandia' itu… ah atau Sehun kini bisa memanggilnya Luhan. Wanita misterius berdarah China dan berkebangsaan Scotlandia.

Wanita dengan manik mata berwarna navy dengan pantulan kilau yang tajam serta wajah bak boneka Eropa bermahkotakan rambut coklat gelap berombak. Tidak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat.

'Luhan'. Batin Sehun mengerang frustasi, sekali lagi melihat foto tersebut lalu memutuskan untuk menyimpannya diatas tumpukan kertas. Meninggaklanya tidur terlelap sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pergi ke Gangdong-Gu memulai lagi pencarian Luhan. Hari ini tanpa Chanyeol.

Dia mendatangi tempat-tempat yang Ibu Kim katakan pernah dikunjungi Luhan sebelumnya. Sehun menyirit sambil menggenggam erat kemudi mobilnya. Dia lalu memikirkannya. Memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Ramainya pejalan kaki membuat Sehun kesusahan untuk mengamati hal-hal sekitarnya. Beruntungnya kuil dan stasiun yang Ibu Kim maksud berdekatan. Hanya perlu berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit.

Sehun mengeratkan mantel tebalnya, menghalau angin dingin bulan Desember masuk dan menggelitik tubuhnya. Heran juga, sedingin ini masih banyak orang-orang berkeliaran daripada memilih dirumah, mungkin orang-orang itu sama sibuknya dengan Sehun sekarang ini.

Langkah pertama Sehun pijakkan di lantai kuil tradisional. Seperti dugaan , tempat ini juga cukup ramai. Sehun memandangi hal-hal disekitarnya. Termasuk pengunjung yang datang dan orang yang dicurigai sebagai pembunuh, Luhan ini ternyata rajin ke kuil.

Tapi justru hal itu yang membuat Sehun takut. Ah, Sehun hanya memikirkan jika selama ini dia berburuk sangka pada seseorang. Disisi lain, Chanyeol pernah mengatakan, hanya makhluk tertentulah yang bisa berbuat kejahatan dan mengingat tuhannya sekaligus.

Well,Chanyeol itu sudah lama melucu. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Dia lalu berjalan keluar kuil, memutuskan untuk melihat area stasiun.

Masih dalam pemikirannya tentang ucapan konyol Chenyeol, Sehun juga pernah menebak-nebak beberapa jenis makhluk astral atau mungkin alien, untuk mengartikan 'makhluk tertentu' yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Dengan manik Navy yang aneh itu. Meski itu hanya kontak lensa, tak bisa kah Luhan memilih warna lain?

'huh'.

Sehun mengedarkan tatapannya keseliling , memandang antrian tiket dan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa menoleh saat sadar Sehun menginjakkan kakinya lebih kedalam. Mereka sempat melontarkan tatapan memuja pada Sehun. Itu hal yang wajar.

Sejak masih sekolah, dimanapun dia berada, sehun selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian. Termasuk seorang wanita berrambut coklat berombak yang tertangkap mata Sehun berjalan menuju kursi tunggu.

Awalnya Sehun tak menyadarinya. Tapi setelah manik sehitam jelangga miliknya bertubrukan dengan mata Navy yang menakjubkan itu, seluruh kesadaran Sehun kembali dan memberikan sengatan yang cukup dahsyat, membuat Sehun berjengit dan melebarkan kelopak matanya.

Itu Luhan. Wanita itu terpergok menatap Sehun beberapa detik lalu pergi dan menuju kursi tunggu.

'sial'. Umpat Sehun. Tapi dia cukup senang, akhirnya dia menemukan Luhan.

Sehun berjalan cepat dengan hati-hati , menyelipkan tubuhnya diatara tembok besar dan membidik Luhan dengan kamera ponselnya.

Sehun mengirimkan gambar itu pada Chanyeol. 'aku menemukannya di Gangdong _Station_. Dia Luhan atau hanya aku yang melihatnya mirip dengan Luhan?'.

Sehun kembali melihat Luhan yang masih duduk dengan tenang, dia memakai mantel tebal berwarna coklat dengan kerah yang lumayan tinggi sehingga menutupi dagunya.

"itu cukup bagus, tapi tidak untuk penyamaran, sementara kau memiliki warna mata yang mencolok". Desis Sehun pelan.

Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan sampai wanita itu menaiki kereta bersama penumpang lain. Normal, tidak mencurigakan. Sehun kembali menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada.

"hem…dari Gangdong-gu menuju Gangbuk-gu. Apa yang dia lakukan?". Sehun mengapit ponselnya diantara bahu dan kepalanya. Chanyeol disebrang sana mengerang pelan, berusaha mengeluarkan pikirannya.

" _entahlah. Apa kita juga perlu kesana? Apa Ibu Kim tau jika Luhan sering pergi ke Gangbuk-gu?"_. Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"dia tidak tau. Beliau hanya sering berpapasan dengan Luhan di Stasiun saat kebetulan melewatinya. Bisa jadi dia sering kesana. Kupikir aku akan kesana juga, lalu aku akan menunggunya di Stasiun Gangbuk-gu". Putus Sehun akhirnya, tangannya sibuk melihat jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

" _Sekarang? Sendiri?"._

"ya. Lusa aku akan memberikan bimbingan kesehatan di SOPA, dan besok aku harus menghubungi juniorku, Joonmyeon di Busan".

" _yasudah kalau begitu. Semoga beruntung. Berhati-hatilah"_. Ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali memegang ponselnya. Dia terdiam sebentar. "kenapa? Itu harus?".

" _hahaha….kau harus berhati-hati saat berpergian. Itu hal penting. Terutama saat kau mengikuti seseorang yang … yasudahlah , aku tutup dulu"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menuju Gangbuk-gu sendirian atau distrik lainnya di Seoul merupakan aktivitas Sehun setiap bulannya. Beberapa kali dalam sebulan , biasanya Sehun akan pergi menemui rekannya untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Kali ini Sehun pergi ke Gangbuk-gu, untuk mengikuti seseorang.

Sehun menaikkan kecepatan mengemudinya, jika Sehun taksir, seharusnya kereta yang ditumpangi Luhan saat ini sudah akan berhenti.

Beruntungnya beberapa jalur yang Sehun lalui cukup lenggang. Ia tiba di stasiun Gangbuk-gu tepat setelah pintu kereta terbuka. Sehun hanya cukup menunggu disekitar pintu keluar dan akan cukup mudah sosok Luhan tertangkap matanya.

Begitu Luhan keluar , Sehun diam-diam membunutinya. Luhan tampak memanggil Taksi, sementara Sehun sudah bersiap dengan mobilnya. Lalu mengikuti Luhan yang menuju Suyu-dong?

Sehun memperlambat laju mobilnya. Dikepalanya terus berputar apa tujuan Luhan sebenarnya kemari. Menaiki kereta ke Gangbuk-gu dan menaiki taksi ke Suyu-dong. Sehun akan lebih mudah melakukannya dengan bis umum yang hanya perlu satu kali turun.

Tiba-tiba Taksi yang ditumpangi Luhan berhenti beberapa meter didepannya. Celaka, Sehun langsung menghentikan mobilnya dan menepikannya diantara warung-warung. Dia hampir ketahuan. Luhan turun dari taksi, tapi dia tak memasuki rumah yang ada didepannya.

Sehun menyirit heran dia memutuskan untuk menitipkan mobilnya sebentar pada pemilik warung, sekaligus membeli satu cup Americano. Kemudian lelaki tampan itu berjalan perlahan mengikuti Luhan.

Sampai saat ini Luhan tak sadar jika ia sedang dibuntuti seseorang. Langkahnya masih ringan dan sesekali dia mengecek arlojinya. Bibir tipisnya juga beberapa kali menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang terbawa angin dan sampai ditelinga Sehun.

Sadar, Sehun mengikuti Luhan sampai di sebuah gang kecil yang sepi, hanya terdengar suara gonggongan anak anjing milik penduduk sekitar.

Sehun akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Luhan sebelum kehilangan jejak ,karena Luhan tiba-tiba setengah berlari.

Sampai dipersimpangan, Sehun menghentikan langkah cepatnya dengan nafas terengah dan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Luhan sudah berbalik menghadapnya dengan jarak cukup dekat.

"Berhenti!". Jari telunjuk Luhan terangkat menunjuk hidung Sehun yang masih kaget.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, ia jantungan setengah mati. Sehun kemudian mengontrol nafasnya dan memandang Luhan pasrah. Sial dia ketahuan.

Luhan sendiri cukup bergetar. Jari telunjuknya perlahan turun, dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "aku tau kau mengikutiku sejak aku menaiki taksi itu!". Suaranya juga agak bergetar.

"aku pikir kita hanya kebetulan satu jalur. Tapi ternyata kau penguntit". Luhan berdesis kemudian.

Sehun gelagapan, apalagi ketika sorot mata itu menusuk manik hitamnya. "dengar, aku bukan penguntit". Sehun berusaha member penjelasan.

"hanya ada satu rumah di ujung sana, dan itu hanya aku yang tau, karena itu rumahku". Kata Luhan tatapannya semakin menajam penuh selidik.

Sehun tak berkutik. Dengan kikuk dia menggaruk tengkuknya. "baiklah…aku mengikutimu, tapi sungguh aku tak ada niat buruk. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu". Jelas Sehun.

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya. "bicara apa? Apa kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya?".

Sehun membuang nafasnya, lalu mengusap rambutnya. "sesuatu yang penting. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini ditempat lain".

"apa kau mengenalku?".

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku yakin kau akan mengenali seseorang yang akan aku tunjukan padamu".

"Siapa itu? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?".

Sehun memejamkan kepalanya. Luhan ternyata cukup sulit diajak bicara. 'seharusnya akulah yang bertanya siapa kau sebenarnya' . batin Sehun jengkel.

"aku Sehun, dan aku orang yang mencarimu belakangan ini".

Luhan menelan air liurnya. "aku?". Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesekitar, secara naluri Sehun pun mengikutinya. "kupikir tidak".

"aku sibuk".

Tolak Luhan, wanita itu hendak berbalik meninggalkan Sehun. Namun Sehun menahannya. Membuat Luhan berpalik lagi dan menatap Sehun.

Kilatan mata itu dengan pantulan mengerikan memenuhi kepala Sehun. Navy yang sejernih air di sungai dengan tiga titik pantulan cahaya, dapat Sehun lihat bayangannya di mata Luhan yang tiba-tiba melebar.

Tubuh Sehun kaku seketika, genggaman tangannya melonggar. Dari sudut ini Sehun hanya dapat membiarkan Luhan kembali menjauh dengan pandangan buram, Sehun rasa ia hampir pingsan. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar dengan sebuah tepukan ringan dibahunya.

"hey. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?".

Sehun tersentak melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Dia masih didepan warung tempatnya menitipkan mobil. Si penjual itu menatap Sehun heran juga dengan beberapa pembeli yang mengelilingi Sehun sejak tadi.

"a-apa yang terjadi?". Sehun merasakan pusing dikepalanya, sangat berdenyut.

Orang-orang disekitar Sehun saling berandangan. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun duduk, menaruh cup Americanonya di meja dan memberi Sehun air putih. "ah..terimakasih".

Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing. "apa yang terjadi? Kepala saya terasa pusing sekali".

"selama beberapa menit kau tak bergerak sama sekali, kami mengira apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Ternyata kau melamun". Kata si penjual, lelaki paruh baya itu terkekeh ringan menyudahi perkataannya. "apa kau tidak apa-apa?".

"me-melamun?". Sehun menyiritkan alisnya.

Tangan putihnya terulur meraba sesuatu diatas bibirnya, seperti cairan yang terasa hangat. Batapa terkejutnya Sehun saat mengetahui darah lah yang mengalir. Secara reflek, Sehun mendongak dan mengambil sapu tangan disaku celananya. Menyumpal darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"kau mimisan?!". Orang-orang disekitarnya juga terlihat panik, mereka mengerubungi Sehun. Dan melemarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membat kepala Sehun semakin berat. Beberapa orang menggantikan sapu tangan Sehun yang telah penuh oleh darah dengan tisu.

Sampai inisiatif si pemilik warung untuk membawa Sehun kerumah sakit terdengar. Sayangnya pengelihatan Sehun sudah semakin memburam. Dia tak sempat menjawabnya.

Sehun meraba ponselnya yang bergetar. Dibantu oleh orang lain, Sehun membuka pesan masuk itu. Ia mendapatkan pesan dari orang lain. Nomor yang belum pernah ia masukkan dalam kontak sebelumnya.

Kerutan dikening Sehun bertambah melihat isi pesan tersebut. Dan selanjutnya Sehun sudah tak sadarkan diri.

' _jangan pernah mengambil gambarku, aku akan membuatmu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutmu lain kali'_

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padamu?".

Chanyeol bertolak pinggang dihadapan Sehun yang baru saja tersadar. Meski begitu wajah nya memperlihatkan raut khawatir. Sehun kini sudah diapartemennya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun tidak tau.

Sementara kepala Sehun kembali berdenyut, mengingatkan Sehun pada Luhan. Semua yang terjadi tadi, apakah itu nyata?

Sehun menatap Chanyeol ragu. "dimana ponselku?".

Chanyeol memberikan benda tipis yang diminta oleh Sehun. "ponselmu sempat terjatuh dan hampir tertinggal disana, untung saja mereka mengembalikannya".

Sehun momfokuskan diri pada ponselnya, jari telunjuknya menggeser menu dan mencari pesan masuk. Sehun bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Dia menunjukkan pesan itu pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi seolah tak percaya, tapi melihat apa yang sudah tertimpa pada Sehun, Chanyeol akhirnya bungkam.

"aku akan kembali kesana, mungkin dua hari lagi". Kata Sehun.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun. Lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sahabatnya itu. "bung, kau tidak trauma?".

Sehun tergelak. "tidak". Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat. Menuai decihan sinis dari Chanyeol.

"jangan gila kau. Orang yang sedang berurusan denganmu , kukira bukan orang sembarangan". Chanyeol menggeledah isi tasnya dan menemukan sesuatu. Dia memberikannya pada Sehun.

"sudahlah, serahkan saja urusan Luhan pada polisi. Lebih baik kau urus DongYeon, baru kita tinggal dua hari keadaanya sudah begini".

Sehun membaca laporan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Tertulis detail keadaan Dongyeon, anak kedua Ibu Kim yang semakin parah. Beberapa penyakit tertulis sebagai dugaan sementara.

"dia mengamuk ketika menjelang malam, dan terbangun pagi sekali". Lengkap Chanyeol. "ketika aku mengunjunginya tadi, sekedar untuk mengambil laporan. Kau tau? Para perawat lain mungkin lalai, mereka meninggalkan luka ini di laoran". Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun, menujukan sebuah gambar.

DongYeon adalah malaikat kecil yang manis, namun kesialan menimpa dirinya. Dia tak lagi sekolah, dia dikekang disebuah ruangan khusus, kadang kala kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat sangat kuat, karena dia terus bertingkah aneh dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Dan sebuah tonjolan kecil dikening Dongyeon yang masih terlihat samar mungkin adalah siksaan baru yang diterimanya. Dia tertidur pulas, sementara salah satu tulang dahinya sedikit mencuat.

Bibir Sehun sedikit gemetar melihatnya, dia terus melakukan zoom pada foto itu dan mengamati kemungkinan yang terjadi pada dahi DongYeon. Lalu baralih melihat Chanyeol.

"apa ini?".

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. "kita harus membawanya ke spesialis tulang, aku yakin ,baik kau dan aku tidak bisa menangani masalah ini". Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"kenapa anak sekecil itu harus sangat menderita". Matanya terpejam penuh bergetar menguntaikan serentetan do'a.

Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya. "apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga tulangnya begitu?".

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "saat kuambil gamabar itu, memarnya belum terlihat. Mungkin sekarang perawat lain membawanya pada ahli tulang di rumah sakit terdekat".

"antar aku menemui anak itu, Chanyeol". Pinta Sehun mutlak, dia benar-benar harus melihat secara langsung bagaimana keadaan Dongyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

"omong-omong. Apa Ibu Kim tau keadaan anaknya?". Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan beberpa staf rumah sakit tempat DongYeon dirawat.

"tidak. Berbalik dengan keadaan anaknya, Ibu Kim kini ada peningkatan, jika Ibu Kim terus ada kemajuan seperti ini, mungkin hukuman beliau bisa diringankan, dengan kata lain Ibu Kim akan lebih cepat dibebaskan". Lapor salah seorang staf pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "lalu, apa ada laporan lain?".

"ya, pihak keluarga korban Ibu Kim mencabut tuntutannya, mereka telah merelakan kepergian anaknya, dan mulai mempercayai bahwa Ibu Kim tidak bermaksud melakukannya".

Sehun mengangguk paham. Dia kembali melihat melalui sebuah kaca di pintu ruang tempat dimana DongYeon dirawat. Tulang menojol DongYeon sudah di operasi. Namun anehya sang dokter mengatakan jika sesuatu yang mencuat didahi DongYeon bukanlah sepenuhnya tulang. Itu adalah sebagian besar lemak yang mengeras, hanya ada satu tulang muda didalamnya.

"okay, bung. Aku pergi dulu". Pamit Chanyeol, Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol pergi bersama beberapa staff dibelakangnya.

Lelaki duapuluh tujuh tahun itu kemudian kembali memasuki ruang rawat DongYeon. Tangan putihnya mengusap perban yang melilit kepala anak ketenangan, nalurinya menuntun mengubah usapan itu menjadi belai kasih sayang. Mata tajamnya beralih melihat sekujur tubug DongYeon.

Kedua tangannya lalu terlipat didepan dada, teringat laporan Dokter tentang sesuatu didahi DongYeon. Kira-kira penyakit apa yang menyerang anak itu. Apa ini masih berhubungan dengan peristiwa yang telah lalu? Apa ini berhubungan dengan Luhan? Si saksimata yang aneh. Ah.. mungkin Luhan lah pelakunya.

Sehun mengusap hidung dan kepalanya perlahan. Masih belum mengerti, ini halusinasi yang terasa sangat nyata. Lalu bagaimana dia bisamerasakan sakit kepala yang se keterlaluan seperti mungkin pengaruh cuaca yang sangat dingin.

Lalu darimana pula datangnya pesan singkat di ponselnya, siapa yang mengirim itu. Dan halusinasi mengerikannya tentang pertemuan pertama kali dengan Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Ingatannya tentang bola mata Luhan yang melebar, dan bayangan dirinya dimata itu.

Ingin mengingat lebih jauh, tapi pendengarannya menangkap alunan musik , lagu lawas yang sering diputar tetangganya yang telah senja. Sehun keluar ruangan tersebut, menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengikuti bunyi itu.

Menuntunya dibawah alam bawah sadar menuju rooftop. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada keheningan dan langit biru membentang. Alunan musik itu masih terdengar dan Sehun tak tau darimana suara itu berasal.

Dia mengambil tempat disebuah bangku kosong, menunggu sesuatu yang hendak muncul dari balik pintu gudang kecil diujung sana.

Tangannya menopang dagu indahnya, sesuatu itu bergerak dan bangkit , bergeser mendekati pintu . dan kembali tak terlihat. Sehun menahan nafasnya, memicingkan mata sipitnya dan memandang jauh kedalam.

Brak!

Hampir saja Sehun terjungkal saat sebuah radio terlempar kehadapannya dari dalam gudang tersebut. Serpihannya mengenai sepatu kulit yang Sehun kenakan, dan musik itu berhenti. Tentu saja, ternyata lagu lawas tersebut berasal dari radio ini.

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Rasanya dia pernah mengalami perasaan takut seperti ini. De ja vu . tapi kali ini Sehun memilih untuk diam ditempat, sementara matanya sesekali melirik kearah tangga yang tak jauh darinya.

"Luhan. Itu kau?". Panggilnya ragu, karena melihat kilatan Navy dari ruangan gelap tersebut..

Tak ada jawaban. Beberapa menit kemudian masih sama, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Sempat dia meliat kembali gudang itu, sosk wanita itu keluar perlahan. Merangkak menuju radio yang tereletak dan rusak.

Mata Sehun terbelalak, segera dia berlari menuruni tangga.


	2. Chapter 2 : Siapa

That December

* * *

~~ Sebelumnya …

" _Luhan. Itu kau?". Panggilnya ragu, karena melihat kilatan Navy dari ruangan gelap tersebut.._

 _Tak ada jawaban. Beberapa menit kemudian masih sama, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Sempat dia meliat kembali gudang itu, sosk wanita itu keluar perlahan. Merangkak menuju radio yang tereletak dan rusak._

 _Mata Sehun terbelalak, segera dia berlari menuruni tangga._

* * *

Chapter 2. Yo!

* * *

Sehun tetap berlari sesekali melihat kearah belakang, memastikan tidak ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dia berhenti begitu memasuki pintu keluar, memutuskan untuk pulang saja, karena ia merasa sangat lelah. Dia pasti ber halusinasi.

"argh". Sehun mengerang begitu duduk dijok mobilnya. Dia melihat jaket Chanyeol yang tertinggal dikursi pengemudi. Temannya sudah pulang lebih dahulu dengan beberapa staf karena urusan mendadak.

Dia berusaha menyingkirkan jaket Chanyeol yang ia duduki, tapi begitu dia mengangkatnya, ada selembar foto seorang perempuan yang cukup manis jatuh dari saku jeket tersebut. Sehun mengambilnya , lantas menyirit.

Orang ini , yang dia lihat di rooftop tadi, sedang merangkak dengan sekujur tubuh penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah seorang murid yang dimintai tolong oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol saat di Gangdong-Gu.

Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemennya sebentar dan kemudian mencari Luhan ditempat di Gangbuk-Gu. "Chanyeol". Panggil Sehun begitu dia berhasil menghubungi Chanyeol.

"apa kau meninggalkan sesuatu di mobilku?".

" _ah…benar jaketku tertinggal disana. Apa kau sudah akan pulang?"._

"ya. Aku menemukan sesuatu dijaketmu, kau dimana sekarang?". Foto itu digenggam dengan eret lalu dimasukkan kedalam sakunya.

" _sesuatu? Apa itu note?"._

Sehun berdengung sebentar "bukan. Aku menemukan foto wanita. Milikmu?".

" _ah..itu. foto itu kudapatkan dari polisi yang menyelidiki kasus kematian si blogger itu. Aku menyimpannya karena aku merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya"._

"Chanyeol". Sela Sehun. "ini siswi dari Sekolah menengah atas di Gangbuk-Gu , ingat? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini dari polisi?".

Sehun mendengar pekikan Chanyeol disebrang sana _. "Ah! Iya. Aku akan mengirimi informasinya lewat e-mail nanti. Sekarang aku harus rapat dengan dokter lain. Sampai nanti"._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun telah tiba di Gangbuk-Gu,setelah kembali ke Apartemennya untuk memeriksa e-mail dari Chanyeol dan mengambil keperluannya. dia kembali memarkirkan mobilnya didepan warung yang beberapa saat lalu dia singgahi. Tapi warung itu sudah tutup. Dan kini tak ada seorangpun diluar rumah, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan melintas.

Sehun mencuatkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Benar saja salju turun semakin deras. Orang-orang di Gangbuk-Gu pasti lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut tebal ketimbang keluar rumah dan melihat sekeliling. Itu membuat mereka tak menyadari memiliki satu tetangga yang aneh.

Terbesit ingatan saat dia pingsan dan mengalami kejadian aneh disini. Sehun sempat ragu untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya tak meraskan trauma. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dengan tubuh tegap yang terlilit mantel. Disaku kirinya , dia menyimpan sebilah pisau bermata tajam untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kini dengan raut panasnya Sehun sudah berdiri didepan gang tersebut, langkahnya menyusuri setengah mengendap.

Sehun menoleh kesana-kemari memastikan keadaanya aman karena dititik ini adalah saat dimana beberapa waktu lalu dia mengalami kejadian aneh. Di ujung sana adalah rumah Luhan, dia yang mengatakannya sendiri. Satu-satunya rumah yang ada disana.

Alis Sehun bertaut erat, disktrik sekitar Seoul tertata rapih dengan susunan tempat tinggal penduduk yang teratur. Ada satu rumah terpencil, bercat hijau muda dengan gudang tua disampingnya. Disekeliling ruah itu ditumbuhi ilalang dan pohon ek yang Sehun perkirakan masih berusia belasan tahun. Hanya dipagari dengan tumpukan batu alam setinggi batas pinggang orang dewasa saja. Pagar itu memutar mengelilingi rumah, menyisakan pekarangan bersalju tepat dirumah itu, oh.. dan Sehun melihat dia dapat sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat dengan rumah itu, Sehun menarik nafas dalam. Dia memutuskan untuk melewati halaman samping, berbaur diantara semak belukar yang hampir menyamai tingginya. Kadang, Sehun harus menggaruk menepuk-nepuk mantelnya yang dihujani salju. Membuatnya beberapakali hampir terjatuh karena tersandung akar rumput.

Sehun berhenti berjongkok ditempat yang sekiranya aman. Tepat beberapa langkah dari gudang yang mungkin benar milik Luhan. Ia tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh yang tertangkap matanya,semuanya normal dan sepi. Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat gudang tersebut dialiri listrik, terlihat dari sambungan kabel yang menjuntai dengan sebuah lampu kecil yang menggantung didalam.

Sehun bisa melihatnya karena ventilasi gudang itu cukup lebar dan rendah.

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan pada sebuah jendela minimalis. Tak ada kain yang menghalangi jendela tersebut, mungkin Luhan menyibaknya. Namun kaca jendela tersebut cukup buram, tak bisa melihat kedalam. Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Dia pikir, mungkin dia harus mengunjungi Luhan secara terang-terangan. Mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan dan bicara baik-baik. Mungkin dengan begitu akan menurunkan resiko Sehun dalam mengumpulkan Informasi. Masalahnya Sehun tak tahu apakah Luhan orang yang bersahabat atau tidak.

Disamping itu, ia tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa curiga sekaligus takutnya pada Luhan. Mengingat kejadian aneh yang dia alami. Ilusi. Ataukah itu hipnotis? Tapi bagaimana Luhan melakukannya. Apa Luhan memperlihatkan waktu yang akan datang ada Sehun. Atau Luhan sebenarnya mengembalikan Sehun ke waktu sebelumya.

Perut Sehun tergelitik memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal , dia berani menghampiri Luhan lagi karena otak rasionalnya mendukunya. Mengenyahkan segala pikiran negative tentang Luhan.

Sementara sosok wanita mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah. Sehun menahan nafasnya sementara, mengamati sosok tersebut.

Well, itu Luhan. Dia keluar dengan mantel berwarna merah bata dan topi besarnya. Luhan berjalan kesamping rumah, refleks , Sehun memundurkan posisinya sedikit. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan.

Luhan memasuki gudang tersebut, yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia keluar dengan sepeda gunungnya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pekarangan, Luhan berhenti. Dan entah berbicara dengan siapa melalui ponselnya. Dari yang Sehun amati, gerak bibir Luhan tidak mengucapkan bahasa Korea maupun inggris. Itu tak lama, hanya sekitar satu menit lebih kemudian Luhan menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"halo". Usai bicara dengan seseorang(menurut Sehun) melaui ponselnya, kini Luhan menatap lurus kedepan. Memberi ucapan ringan entah untuk siapa, cukup keras samai terdengar oleh Sehun.

"bagi kau yang memiliki telinga dan mendengar suaraku". Lanjutnya.

Sehun membeku. Nafasnya mulai satu-satu, dia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sosok lain yang dimaksud Luhan, berharap itu bukan ditujukan padanya.

"hanya kau. Keluarlah". Kata Luhan lagi.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya Sehun mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya , mengamati sosok tegap itu lamat-lamat dengan manik navy misteriusnya. Bibirnya melengkung naik melihat keterdiaman Sehun.

"ah. Kupikir siapa. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu". Luhan kembali hendak mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Tapi Sehun menahan, menuai kerutan didahi Luhan. Mencoba menangkap maksud Luhan.

Jari lentiknya menunjuk kearah gudang. "tunggulah disana sampai aku kembali, lalu kita dapat bicara". Sehun mendelik, kemudian dia berdeham.

"aku tak peduli apa kepentinganmu setelah ini, aku harap kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berbincang sebentar. Mengenai kejadian sebelumnya lebih tepatnya". Tolak Sehun, berharap Luhan akan cukup jengah dan mendengarkannya.

Tapi ternyata Luhan tak menghiraukan, wanita itu mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Sehun yang membeku tak terima.

Usai ditinggalkan bak keledai bodoh, Sehun mengumpat dan menendang setumpuk salju menggunakan kaki kirinya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, memandangi rumah Luhan yang diperkirakannya sudah kosong. Kepalanya menoleh keluar halaman, memastikan Luhan sudah benar-benar pergi.

Sehun mencoba memasuki rumah itu dari berbagai arah, seperti pintu depan, samping bahkan gudang. Rupanya Luhan mengunci pintu yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan gudang. Disana terdapat gembok super besar dan jeruji besi yang melindunginya. Alis Sehun yang runcing bertaut heran.

Sehun teringat pada temannya Yudith, di Inggris . mungkin , setidaknya ada satu dua petunjuk digudang misterius, itu bisa didapatkan disekitar lemari, keset, dan bahkan sekitar saklar. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, dia tak menemukan apapun, kunci apalagi. Sehun rasa saran Yudith tak berlaku di gudang Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun keluar dari gudang tersebut, dan memandangi rumah Luhan dari samping.

Dia mengeluarkan notenya dan mencatat semua yang ia lihat dari rumah Luhan. Mungkin hari ini harus beristirahat dan menyiapkan untuk besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon dan Sehun bercakap-cakap sekitar 2 jam yang lalu ditempat Joonmyeon bekerja di Busan. Sehun telah meraih kesepakatan kerjasama baik dengan juniornya itu dibidang pemasokan furniture , sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Sehun ingin mendirikan sebuah toko yang menjual baeraneka macam perlengkapan rumah.

Namun, mungkin dari Joonmyeon ia akan lebih mudah mendapatkan barang tanpa susah payah menjadi pihak produsen. Keuntungan pula akan mengalir ketangan Joonmyeon yang selama ini kesulitan memasarkan produknya karena dia tinggal didaerah yang cukup terpencil di Busan.

"baiklah. Aku akan berkunjung ke Busan jika ada waktu, haah… kau tau, hari-hariku agak merepotkan akhir-akhir ini". Sehun menghela nafas, sementara dia sudah memasuki mobilnya. Joonmyeon masih ada didepan rumahnya.

"ah, itu. Aku dengar dari televise dan radio, apa itu membuatmu tertekan? Ini pertamakalinya kau dipanggil ketempat itu kan?". Joonmyeon khawatir. "kuharap kasus itu akan segera selesai".

Sehun tersenyum. "ya, kuharap juga begitu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, terimakasih Joonmyeon". Sehun memutar kemudinya dan mengeluarkan kendaraan ya dari pekarangan Joonmyeon.

"ya, aku juga. Hati-hati dijalan".

Kali ini untuk perjalanan pulang ,Sehun mengambil jalan memutar. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun ingin mencari sesuatu. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah kelalaian dan kebodohan. Tentang kasus yang dialami Ibu Kim dan anaknya serta Luhan. Jika dipikirkan kembali, mengapa Sehun baru mendapat inisiatif untuk mengunjungi Busan yang notabene-nya tempat awal kejadian aneh keluarga kecil Ibu Kim. Mengapa dia harus terpaku pada Luhan saja? .

Sekitar satu mill dari tempatnya sekarang, ada sebuah ruko besar dan berjajar. Namun sayang, sudah sejak lama tidak ditempati, disebelah kirinya ada sebuah persimpangan. Menurut informasi yang Sehun peroleh. Tempat kejadian itu berbelok kekanan.

Sehun berhenti.

Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus melihat sebentar kesana atau tidak. Namun, seluruh perasaanya tak memiliki hal khusus untuk menolak. Jadi, lelaki tampan itu berbelok kekanan. Memasuki jalanan sepi dengan keras aspal yang sedikit terkikis. Dikanan-kirinya banyak terdapat pohon-pohon besar, serta rumah-rumah tua.

Namun, Sehun prediksi masih banyak orang yang tinggal ditempat terpencil ini. Meskipun itu hanya dihuni manula, terlihat dari banyaknya rumah yang dikunjungi beberapa mobil milik kerabat. Well, ini mendekati natal.

Sehun kembali memfokuskan dirinya, semakin masuk, jalanan semakin turun dan berliku. Dia telah melewati satu sekolah dasar. Kini Sehun menurunkan kecepatannya, mengamati dengan cepat apa yang bisa ditangkap mata elangnya.

"ah, memang sial betul. Harusnya aku kemari dengan orang yang mengerti Busan". Rutuknya, dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat dibawah lampu jalan yang masih padam. Disini benar-benar sepi dan dingin. Bahkan kaca samping mobil Sehun memburam parah. Sehun menghela nafas.

Dia keluar dari mobilnya dengan selembar kain. Selanjutnya Sehun sibuk mengelap uap dingin dikacanya. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan beberapa langkah. Menajamkan semua indra nya. Dan terdiam beberapa saat.

Sebelum terpejam, dia sempat merekam semua yang dia lihat, mengingatnya dan menghayatinya. Didalam hatinya, dan otaknya berkonsentrasi. Jika memang dia beruntung, latihan Psycometry nya sejak kecil tak akan sia-sia. Dia akan mendapat beberapa kilas balik disini.

Menjelang hampir dua menit Sehun terdiam. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Dia membuka matanya, dan menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya gusar. Menjadi terlatih dan memiliki kemampuan sejak lahir jelas berbeda. Meski Sehun melakukannya bertahun-tahun, tetap tak akan setajam orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu Sejak lahir.

"kau harusnya membawa orang seperti Jason atau Knight dan barangkali bisa membawa Kyungsoo kemari. Mereka deretan orang dengan konsentrasi tinggi dan bakat sejak lahir". Sehun menoleh mendengar suara yang dihafal betul, dikanannya ada seorang lelaki bertopi lebar yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sehun menyirit.

"siapa kau?". Suara Sehun terbang terbawa angin dingin, menimbulkan suara serupa desisan.

Sehun mendekat kala lelaki itu jga melangkah mendekat. Lelaki itu membuka topi lebarnya, rambutnya bergoyang terkena pergerakan kasar itu. Sehun menganga ditempat. Menatap wajah lelaki itu tanpa kedipan. Lalu mengamati dari atas sampai bawah.

Seketika perasaan itu muncul kembali. Sehun merasakan pusing teramat sangat, seperti saat dia bertemu dengan Luhan tempo hari.

"aku?". Lelaki itu medekat. "aku ini Sehun. Aku adalah kau". Katanya.

Sehun segera berpaling dari orang yang gila, namun sial mirip betul dengannya itu. Sehun mencari dan berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya disela kesadarannya. Dunia terus berputar, dan seolah ada monster besar sedang meremas kuat kepala Sehun hingga hampir pecah.

"arg!". Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam mobilnya, tubuhnya langsung ambruk sebelum dia sempat menutup pintu yang masih terbuka lebar.

Brugh..

Alhasil tubuh sehun terjatuh dan ambruk begitu saja ketanah yang diselimuti salju tebal. Sehun mengucapkan deretan do'a semampu yang ia bisa. Menyingkirkan perasaan takut karena melihat sosok yang mirip dengannya itu berubah menjadi sosok burung raksaksa berbulu hitam legam.

Akhirnya mata Sehun terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Jason, Knight, K-kyungsoo?'_

' _Knight?'_

Kelopak mata Sehun terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya refleks meraba tiap jengkal tubuhnya, memastikan ada luka atau tidak. Belum sempat mencerna dan mengingat apa yang terjadi dan dimana ia sekarang,Matanya menyipit drastis karena ditembus cahaya.

"Knight?". Diantara cahaya tersebut, Sehun melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenali. Namun sehun membatin penuh keheranan. Ia juga tak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Knight? Itu kau?". Ulang Sehun. Sosok itu tak menyahut. Mendekati Sehun dengan tenang, sekitar tiga meter dari tempat sehun. Sosok yang Sehun panggil sebagai Knight berhenti.

"Knight?". Ujar orang itu. "kaupikir begitu?".

Sehun menyirit. Mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Lelaki asing itu terbahak keras. Sebuah nada mengerikan yang masuk dan seolah merobek gendang telinga Sehun. Sosok misterius itu mendekat dengan cepat.

"Knight?". Lirih Sehun. "tidak mungkin".

"aha". Sosok itu menggeleng pelan. "aku adalah ..". punggungnya melengkung,meringkung dan bersatu dengan kedua lututnya. Sehun pikir sosok itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun lebih parah dari itu. Sesuatu yang kasar dan lebar membenang dari punggungnya.

Dia memuntahkan sebuah gulungan berlendir menyerupai kepompong raksaksa. Sontak Sehun berteriak histeris melihatnya. Dengan banyaknya darah dari kepompung itu, Sehun melihat sesuatu membelah dan memaksa keluar.

Sehun tak mampu lagi menahannya. Air mata yang deras mengalir begitu saja, hingga matanya terasa sangat sakit. "K-Kinght?".

"aku hidup Sehun. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya". Kata sosok itu. Dia merangkak mendekati Sehun, sementara sosok misterius yang mengeluarkan kepompong itu sudah tergeletak dengan wajah membusuk nyaris hancur.

"Sehun. Biar kuberi tahu kau". Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sehun yang bergetar hebat bisa mencium bau amis darah dan cairan menjijikkan dari tubuh Knight. Namun Knight masih merangkak mendekatinya.

"b-berhenti sialan!". Maki Sehun.

"aku hanya menghilang. Aku tidak mati, aku terlahir kembali setelah dimakan orang itu, dan sekarang aku merasa lebih baik". Kata Knight.

Sehun perlahan menguatkan kaki-kakinya untuk berdiri. Dia menendang kepala Knight dengan kencang hingga tersungkur kebelakang. "diam kau, kau bukan Knight".

Knight terkekeh mengerikan. Jari telunjuk kanannya teracung dan bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri. "jangan Sehun. Aku ingin kau merasakan terlahir kembali seperti aku. Jadi kemarilah, aku akan memakanmu terlebih dahulu".

Sehun bergidik , sempat terlintas diotaknya untuk menjerit kesetanan, tapi akal sehat dan otaknya memilih tindakan yang rasional. Dia harus pergi.

Sehun berlari menjauh. Dia tak tau harus kemana, semuanya terlihat sama, lorong gelap dan sunyi. Sehun terus berlari tak tentu arah, dia akan berbelok sesuai kata hatinya, yang menjerit meminta bantuan pada siapapun.

"ya tuhan".

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menemukan sebuah pintu kecil dihadapannya. Sehun memelankan larinya, dan kini menjadi sebuah langkah penuh antisipasi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun dilanda kelaparan dan kehausan. Semilir angin misterius entah dari mana membelai tengkuknya, menghantarkan sengatan luarbiasa pada tubuh Sehun. Kini dia hampir ambruk dan hilang kesadaran.

Sehun tak kuasa lagi. Tubuhnya lemah, bercucuran keringat dingin, rasa mual dan takut pun menyelimuti. Tak pernah sedetikpun dia memutus do'a nya.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

duh, maaf sekali, fic ini super ngaret,/

otak bener-bener buntu ngga ada inspirasi, ditambah kegiatan magang/

chapter lanjut, malah makin gaje deh/

maaf bener/

udah gaje, pendek pula aah/


	3. teman

**That December**

.

.

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dll.

Warning : GS, tpyos, konten dewasa, gaje

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3. semoga kalian tidak bosan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membolak-balik buku catatan nya, matanya bergerak liar menelusuri setiap kalimat yang sudah pernah ia tulis.

.

Sebelumnya Sehun terbangun nyaris membeku diatas kap mobilnya. Dia tak tau apa yang terjadi saat itu.keadaannya parah, punggung dan bokong benar-benar pegal. Tapi begitu Sehun mencoba berdiri, ingatan menyerang masuk seperti petir menyambar. Sekelebat memori itu membuat Sehun tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke mobil. Sehun ingin mencatat semua yang dia ingat dibuku catatannya.

.

Tak lebih dari satu paragraph.

.

Buku ini berisi catatan pribadi Sehun sejak lima tahun lalu, tepatnya sebelum Knight, orang yang ada di mimpi Sehun, meninggal dunia. Dalam buku catatan Sehun, tertulis, Knight sebagai temannya tewas terbakar secara misterius di gudang penyimpanan makanan di Portugal. Saat itu Sehun dan beberapa orang kepercayaan ditugasi oleh lembaga untuk membantu penanganan kriminal di Portugal. Sehun, diberi tanggung jawab khusus untuk menangani seorang kriminal bernama Jason. Hanya memberi pertanyaan ringan, dan mengurusi kesehatan Jason saja.

.

Bersama Knight, malamnya Sehun melakukan Introgasi habis-habisan kepada Jason tanpa perintah dari atasan. Alias dilakukan secara illegal,kurang lebih begitu. Metode yang digigunakan Sehun tak tanggung-tanggung, dia mendengarkan lagu Karlmayer dan mengancam akan mencabuti jari-jari Jason.

.

Tak diduga, esoknya Jason berhasil melarikan diri. Dan Knight tewas.

.

Sempat beberapa bagian keamanan mengira yang terbakar itu adalah Jason, karena perawakannya terlihat sama. Namun Sehun membantah, mayat hangus tergeletak itu , memberi sebuah petunjuk. Yang hanya dipahami oleh Sehun. Sebagai temannya.

.

Knight. Itu hanyalah nama samaran. Sehun berhasil membaca tulisan yang kemungkinan Knight tulis sebelum terbakar hangus. Itu nama aslinya. Kim Jong in. ditulis dalam Hangeul untuk bagian Jong sementara alpabeth untuk In.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu, kematian Knight diputuskan sebagai pembunuhan terencana. Sehun sampai sekarang bungkam mengenai interogasi pada Jason sebelum kematian Knight. Dia benar-benar terpukul. Dan sebenarnya Sehun tak yakin ,jika itu perbuatan Jason. Entah mengapa, Sehun menduga-duga hal lain.

.

Sampai sekarang jejak Jason tak pernah ditemukan, seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

.

Sehun menutup buku catatannya dengan kasar. Lalu menumpukan kedua tangan di atas kemudi. Hari ini dia pulang terlalu malam untuk menyiapkan diri ke SOPA.

Sehun terlambat lima belas menit.

.

Diawal perkenalan, Sehun sudah meminta maaf. Dan diakhir penjelasan dan instruksinya dia minta maaf lagi pada murid-murid di SOPA. Melihat antusias murid-murid disana, Sehun merasa menyesal karena tidak maksimal menyampaikan ilmunya pada mereka.

.

"kau nampak tidak sehat". Kata Chanyeol.

.

Sehun menghela nafas. "sepertinya begitu, aku teringat kematian Knight".

.

Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya. "begitu? Ah.. kau pasti masih merasa tertekan .bagaimanapun kau adalah teman baiknya".

Sehun tak menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol.

.

"kanapa tiba-tiba teringat hal itu?".

.

"sepertinya kau sudah dengar berkali-kali, haah.. akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengalami kejadian aneh. Yah, seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk dengan keadaan aneh, tersambar ingatan masalalu, dan melihat sesuatu diluar nalar manusia". Sehun begumam tak yakin.

.

"kau melihat hantu maksudnya?". Chanyeol menyeruput kopi digelasnya dengan tenang. Mulai membuka diri pada Sehun yang terlihat banyak beban.

.

"tidak juga. Mungkin ini mistis dan mencurigakan, tapi bukan hantu".

"lantas?".

"si abnormal bernama Luhan. Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk membantu Ibu Kim menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya, semua hal tidak masuk akal itu menyerangku".

.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Walaupun tak paham. Lagi-lagi karena wanita itu. Luhan. Meski beberapa kali ia membantu Sehun masalah Ibu Kim , namun sebenarnya Chanyeol tak terlalu ambil pusing. Beda dengan Sehun.

"entah mengapa kau sebegitu tertariknya dengan kasus Ibu Kim".

.

Keduanya memilih untuk diam, sampai langit berubah warna menjadi kelabu. Diiringi dengan hembusan angin dingin. Kulit Sehun yang tak tertutupi kain kontan merasa gemetar merasakan sensasi sentuhan angin itu. Sehun tersenyum kecut.

.

"aku pulang dulu, Chanyeol.". Sehun merogoh saku mencari kunci mobil.

.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menegadahkan kepalanya keatas mengamati langit. "oh..kukira aku juga. Eh.. Sehun!". Chanyeol menyusul Sehun menuju parkiran.

.

Hampir Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya, Chanyeol menahan bahunya. "ada apa?".

.

"bisakah kita ambil izin sehari untuk besok?". Tanya Chanyeol.Sehun hanya menaikkan alis kanannya. Seolah bertanya 'mengapa?'.

.

"berkaitan dengan murid yang kita temui di Gangbuk-Gu".

.

Sehun melebarkan kelopak matanya, meski tak terlalu ketara. Kilatan semangat terpancar dari bola matanya. Tanpa ragu, Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, gadis itu masih duduk dibangku SMA. Beberapa waktu lagi dia akan keluar dari sekolah. Kini gadis manis itu terduduk dihadapan Sehun dan Chanyeol, kedua tangannya terangkat setinggi telinga. Sementara dibelakanya beberapa polisi mengawal, salah satunya siap mengeluarkan borgol.

.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Sehun tak bergeming, hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga. Namun sebenarnya Sehun juga menyimpan rasa terkejut.

.

"kau . ka-kalian percaya padaku kan?". Gemetar suara Baekhyun terdengar pilu.

Yang terjadi disini sebenarnya adalah, para polisi sudah lebih dahulu menemukan Baekhyun. Ya, tim polisi menetapkan Baekhyun sebagai tersangka pembunuhan pemilik blog langganan orang Scotlandia (Luhan). Sehun tak tau bukti detailnya, tapi dengar-dengar semua bukti menunjukkan jika Baekhyun lah pelakunya. Sehun pun bingung, ini diluar perkiraanya. Well, atas kejadian aneh diatap rumah sakit, Sehun menjadi curiga dengan Baekhyun, maka ia meminta izin pada salah satu polisi ntuk berbicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun.

.

"Baiklah, kuberi waktu maksimal sepuluh menit".

.

Sehun mengangguk paham, kini Sehun dan Baekhun ditinggalkan berdua di ruangan bk. Jendela tertutup rapat dan ditutupi gorden. Meski begitu ,Sehun tetap tau ada beberapa polisi yang mengawasi dan juga guru-guru didepan sana.

.

"well, Baekhyun. Itu namamu kalau tidak salah kan?". Sehun berbasa-basi sebentar. Baekhyun mengangguk. Pandangan matanya masih memelas.

.

"tolong aku, kumohon. Mana mungkin aku pelakunya. Kau percaya kan? Aku ini orang baik-baik". Ujar Baekhyun memohon-mohon. Keduatanyannya menyatu didepan wajah yang menunduk.

.

"aku tak bisa berbuat banyak soal itu. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu". Kalimat Sehun membuat Baekhyun secara tak langsung mengangkat kepala. Pupil mata Baekhyun sedikit membesar dan kedua alisnya terangkat menyimak.

.

"apa kau berada di sekitar Seoul kemarin?". Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, meski tak paham dia mencoba menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

.

"apa kau..berbelanja sesuatu? Seperti pakaian?".

.

Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "ti-tidak. Bukan pakaian".

.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Merilekskan punggungnya. "baiklah, apa kau mengunjungi tempat lain? Kau…hanya sendiri?".

.

"aku bersama temanku kemarin, dan kami langsung pulang setelah mendapat barang yang aku cari, karena aku harus terus belajar".

.

Sehun kini yang memiringkan kepala. "begitu? Kau yakin tak ke rumah sakit?". Baekhyun mengernyit heran kemudian menggeleng.

.

Hembusan nafas berat Sehun keluarkan sebagai hasil dari memutar otak. Dia tak punya waktu untuk berbelit-belit dengan cecunguk yang mengganggu siang dan malamnya. Dia mengegakkan kembali punggungnya. "Baekhyun". Panggil Sehun pelan.

.

"apa kau mengenal yang namanya Luhan?".

.

Bingo.

.

Dalam hati, Sehun menyeringai senang. Walaupun kecil dia bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. Tangan Sehun yang tersembunyi dibalik lipatan lengan terkepal penuh semangat. Satu langkah lagi, Baekhyun melakukan pengelakan yang cukup ketara.

.

"Luhan?". Gumam Baekhyun. "aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu, apalagi mengenalnya".

.

Benar, ekspresi itu, Baekhyun. Meski kau sepertinya sudah sering berbohong, mengapa kau tunjukkan ekspresi mu yang sebenarnya padaku walau sekilas? . Sehun menepuk saku jasnya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih melempar pandangan menyelidik pada Baekhyun.

.

"ooya?". Nada Sehun terdengar memancing dan main-main. "kalau begitu, kusimpan dulu pertanyaanku yang lain, akan kutanyakan kalau aku membesukmu". Sehun bangkit dan member isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk ikut.

.

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran. Sementara sekolah mendadak menjadi super ramai mendengar gossip ada penangkapan terhadap salah satu murid.

.

Chanyeol menggaruk dagunya yang licin, pandangannya tak focus pada kaca mobil. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

.

"sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang, kau sendiri lihatkan, si Baekhyun itu …sepertinya memang mengenal Luhan. Kalau sudah begini, kita pakai cara apapun tak mungkin membebaskan Baekhyun". Sehun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

.

"bicara apa kau..".

.

"tak apa, Chanyeol. Dulu aku juga sempat naksir anak sma, itu wajar". Dengan itu Chanyeol menghela nafas, terdengar lega.

.

"yah..sepertinya kau sudah tau. Tapi biar aku suka dengan Baekhyun pun aku akan tetap memihak kebenaran, dia harus dihukum dan dijadikan anak baik, hehehe". Chanyeol nyengir lebar. Mulai memasuki mobil dengan suasana hati lebih ringan.

.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil melirik Chanyeol. "ya, kau benar. Tetaplah fokus pada tugas".

.

"selanjutnya aku akan mengambil tindakan yang lebih tegas terhadap Luhan. Satu langkah untuk kemajuan, aku akan meminta bantuan Yifan dan beberapa rekannya". Ujar Sehun.

"wow.. kau yakin? Sampai meminta bantuan mantan tentara bayaran? ". Chanyeol berjengit kaget dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, tapi dia kemudian menimbang-nimbang. "ya, itu ide bagus sebenarnya".

.

"jadi kapan kau akan melakukannya, Sehun?".

.

"aku memerlukan waktu satu bulan untuk istirahat, menangani masalah kecil, dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang Luhan. Bulan ini aku benar-benar sibuk, bahkan setelah pulang aku harus mengerjakan laporan". Keluh Sehun membayangkan tumpukan pekerjaannya.

.

"kh… sama saja sepertiku, tenang saja aku akan membantu perkara Luhan!". Chanyeol tertawa semangat. "kita benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak pernah mencari pacar empat tahun belakangan…hahaha".

.

.

.

.

.

Selama satu bulan tidak didekati, tak merasa dipantau oleh orang tampan yang berusaha menatapnya. Luhan jadi merasa heran.

.

Luhan meraih cangkir tehnya, menyeruput isinya pelan. Kepulan asap menguar. Ini adalah tegukan terakhirnya. Meski masih setengah tersisa, tapi Luhan memilih meninggalkannya. Luhan meletakkan beberpa lembar uang diatas meja, dan meninggalkan café.

.

Bola matanya yang unik terus bergulir, mengamati sekitar. Gedung-gedung, jalanan, anak kecil, wanita, pria, pegawai, pengangguran. Mungkin tak akan ada yang tau jika Luhan terus memperhatikan sekitar, karena hari ini Luhan memakai kacamata hitam.

.

Batinnya bertanya-tanya, dimana si pengganggu itu? Apa dia sudah mati?.

.

Karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya, Luhan tersandung dan menubruk punggung seseorang,wanita dengan anak kecil yang digandengnya.

.

"maafkan aku". Bibir Luhan kelu, karena tak biasa. Luhan membungkuk formal.

.

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengibaskannya pelan. "tak masalah, terburu-buru karena ingin kesuatu tempat? Sepertinya kau orang asing? Perlu bantuanku?". Wanita itu meihat cara berpakaian Luhan.

.

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat, mendorong sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dirinya. Rasa mual pun dihasilkan, Luhan merasa pusing, dan akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. Dia mencoba rileks saja. Dia hanya harus rileks. Santai saja.

Walaupun tiba-tiba dia merasakan suatu nafsu yang besar, dan matanya terasa berair.

.

"aku …lupa alamat penginapanku". Ujar Luhan. Hembusan angin terasa keluar masuk dari lubang telinga. Merangsang rasa kantuk luar biasa.

.

"ah…memang benar orang asing rupanya". Si wanita menatap anaknya sebentar. "kita bantu kakak ini sebentar ya?".

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak dulu Sehun memiliki kecenderungan untuk hidup menyediri. Sekalipun ia punya teman karena ia begitu disukai, setidaknya dalam satu hari Sehun memerlukan waktu minimal satu jam untuk menyendiri. Orang-orang bilang, karakter penyendiri terlahir dari dua kemungkinan, pertama adalah factor bawaan dari lahir atau keturunan, sementara yang kedua adalah perubahan yang terjadi pada orang itu.

.

Ayah Sehun (almarhum) adalah orang yang mudah bergaul,disegani dan hangat. Ibunya yang sudah usia senja dikenal sebagai pribadi yang kalem, ramah tamah, dan sama-sama hangat. Mereka berdua suka bersosialisasi,tak betah hidup sendiri. Ibu Sehun sekarang meminta untuk ditemani pembantu. Dimasa lalu pula, Sehun tak pernah merasakan tekanan yang membuatnya merubah kepribadian.

.

Ketika duduk dibangku akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas, itu adalah titik penasaran Sehun mengenai kepribadiannnya sendiri. Tapi, kini Sehun tak memusingkannya kembali. Meski banyak orang berpapasan dengannya sambil berbisik-bisik sesuatu yang menurut Sehun tak penting.

.

Seorang pria jangkung, Wu Yifan berulang kali menoleh ketika telinganya menangkap orang-orang yang melewati mejanya dan Sehun. "mereka membicarakanmu, apa mereka tau kau sedang berusaha mengungkap suatu kasus?". Tanya si jangkung.

.

Sehun melirik acuh. "tidak". Lalu kembali melanjutkan makan.

.

"sudah biasa seperti ini ya? Aku heran kau masih menjomblo". Yifan menyunggingkan senyum main-main. Sehun terkekeh tanpa niat.

.

"baiklah, aku sudah selesai makan. Kantin dikantormu ini lumayan juga. Omong-omong apa aku tak dikenali disini?".

.

"mungkin hanya orang-orang lama yang tau, dulu kau juga pernah membantu disini dua atau tiga kali kan?". Sehun meletakkan sendoknya lalu meminum kopi yang tinggal sedikit. "dulu aku yang dengar rumor tentara bayaran masuk kesini juga heran, tapi sekarang aku bungkam saja saat ada yang tanya siapa kau".

.

Disinggung soal profesi, Yi fan kembali tersenyum.

.

Sehun meraih jasnya yang tersampir disandaran kursi. Kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Yifan. "Chanyeol akan menyusul pukul delapan besok. Jika sudah waktunya akan kuhubungi kau , terimakasih atas bantuannya, Yifan".

.

"tak usah formal begitu. Aku senang hati bisa membantu". Yifan memasuki mobilnya.

.

"sampaikan salamku pada ZiTao". Ujar Sehun sambil membungkuk. Disambut senyuman hangat Yifan yang jarang-jarang terlihat. Mobil sedan lama meninggalkan halaman dan lelaki tampan seorang tinggi.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri. Menyalakan mesin mobil, Sehun terdiam sejenak. Seingatnya masih ada sisa rokok . Sehun menggeliat disekitar tempat duduk dan tak lama menemukannya. Kaca mobil diturunkan. Sehun merokok sebentar, menjernihkan pikiran.

.

Beberapa wanita disudut parkiran melirik Sehun sambil berbisik-bisik. Sehun merasa mereka mengomentari rambutnya yang agak memanjang dibagian poni. Sungguh tak maksud hati Sehun menggoda mereka, saat menyisir poni dengan jari kebelakang. Gerombolan wanita memekik tertahan. Salah dua dari mereka hendak maju malu-malu.

.

Sehun hanya melayangkan senyum. Sikap sopan tetap diterapkan, meski enggan. Lalu dibuangnya batang rokok yang bahkan belum setengah terbakar. Sehun meninggalkan mereka.

.

"ck..sial. satu bulan. Waktu yang cukup untuk menggilas daging manusia , ya kan Luhan? Kuharap kau membersihkan cuilan daging disela gigimu, kheh". Gumam Sehun mengingat artikel orang hilang akhir-akhir ini.

.

Berpikiran negative dan menuduh orang sembarangan. Chanyeol bilang sekarang Sehun suka begitu. Tapi kini perasaan Sehun semakin tajam. seekor lalat yang hinggap dikakinya saat tidur, mati terinjak.

.

Ada dua berita orang hilang dalam satu bulan belakangan. Yang pertama, seorang laki-laki , 22, bujang dan merantau di Seoul. Tiga hari setelah diberitakan,Tim polisi menemukan jasadnya dikaki gunung, yang mana masih banyak terdapat hutan. Tak ditulis secara rinci bagaimana kondisi korban,sebab terlalu mengenaskan. Bahkan pihak televisi pun dilarang merekam. Apabila ada yang ketahuan merekam dan menyebarluaskan kejadian saat itu, hukumlah yang bertindak.

.

Keluarga korban secara tegas juga melarang ada yang mengambil gambar jasad malang.

.

Korban kedua, wanita dan anak kecil yang dilaporkan menghilang leboh dari empat hari oleh lelaki yang notabenenya adalah suami dan ayah dari korban. Sampai saat ini belum ditemukan.

.

Hal lain yang tertulis dibuku catatan Sehun adalah orang yang diperkirakan sebagai antek-antek Luhan. Tak berani menjamin jika seratus persen benar, oleh karenanya Sehun tak menggembar-gemborlan hal ini pada Chanyeol.

.

Ada empat orang dalam daftar. Yang teratas tentu Byun Baekhyun, siswi SMA yang sudah tertangkap polisi. Semenjak ditahan, Sehun tak pernah lagi dengar kabarnya atau mencari tahu soal dia. Kesalahan,mestinya dia tetap mengawasi Baekhyun. Sehun melingkari nama Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia juga sudah berkata akan membesuk Baekhyun. Ini bisa diatur setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

.

Berikutnya adalah dua orang yang pernah membesuk Ibu Kim. Bukan keluarga.

.

Terakhir, Sehun menulisnya dengan pensil, agar sewaktu-waktu mudah dihapus. Park Chanyeol. Nama temannya.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

a/n : udah berapa bulan coba ga update ?

duh...maaf ngaret banget. seperti yang kalian lihat begini lah jadinya. maaf lama dan ngga memuaskan T.T

.makasih buat yang udah review yak. makasih banget.


End file.
